1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a touch panel, and more particularly to a touch panel enhancing an ability of protection from electrostatic discharge.
2. Related Art
A touch panel is a common input device, which can be used for controlling an electronic apparatus such as a mobile phone, a personal digital assistant (PDA), a global positioning system (GPS) navigator, and a computer. Generally, the touch panel has a touch surface and includes a plurality of sensing pads and a plurality of bridges connected to the sensing pads.
When a user touches the touch surface with a finger or a stylus, and the finger or the stylus moves on the touch surface, the sensing pads can detect positions and movement of the finger or the stylus on the touch surface. According to the positions and the movement of the finger or the stylus on the touch surface, the user can operate an electronic apparatus through the touch panel, for example, move a cursor displayed on a screen of the electronic apparatus.
However, when the user operates the electronic apparatus by using the touch panel, electrostatic discharge (ESD) occurs easily, so a bridge is easily damaged by static electricity, thereby resulting in broken circuit between two sensing pads originally electrically connected to each other. It makes the touch panel on operation malfunction or misidentify, and even the touch panel has to be discarded.